Rayos violetas
by Artemissa97
Summary: Esta historia es como una especie de anexo a mi fic Speculim Nigrum, pero no es necesario haberlo leído, la historia pasa muuucho antes de que comience mi fic, y además, ésta sí sigue el canon. Una comida familiar, guerra fría entre Walburga y Druella y un niño que promete no querer a su madre nunca más. De como Sirius dejó de querer a su madre y Kreacher tuvo que hacer la colada.


_Esta historia es como una especie de anexo a mi fic Speculim Nigrum, pero no es necesario haberlo leído. En absoluto. La historia pasa muuuucho antes de que comience mi fic, y además, ésta sí sigue el canon._

_Espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK, aunque no sepa usarlo._

**Sumary:**_ Una comida familiar, guerra fría entre Walburga y Druella y un niño que promete no querer a su madre nunca más. De como Sirius dejó de querer a su madre y Kreacher tuvo que hacer la colada._

**Advertencias:**_ Este fic incluye violencia con niños, verduras y magia negra._

* * *

Era un día normal en Londres. Y también en la casa de los Black. Además, era Martes.

Y, como solía pasar los Martes, Walburga y sus dos hijos se dirigían a comer a casa de su cuñada, Druella.

Les recibió sonriente. Con una sonrisa enorme y falsa a todas luces, desmentida por el odio que destellaba en su mirada. Sí, Walburga Black no tiene muchas amistades, considera inferior a todo el mundo. Sin excepción. Y su cuñada es la peor.

Es una bruja estúpida e incompetente, por muy guapa que sea, demasiado pagada de sí misma sólo por tener algo de belleza. ¿Pretende compararse en belleza con una Black? Cuando lo piensa tiene que reír.

Es decir, los Black son la realeza del mundo mágico. Son bellos, peligrosos, letales, mágicos. Son oscuros, tenebrosos, sádicos, son morbo en vena, de forma directa, son el negro cubriendo cada ser con su sombra. Son Black.

Es triste que pretenda sentirse superior a ella porque muchos la consideren más hermosa. Puede serlo, pero nadie puede compararse a Walburga, con ese porte, con esa majestuosidad implícita. Ni siquiera lo intenta, es algo que su sangre determina. Oscura y espesa, corriendo por sus venas, saturada de tanta magia que podría explotar.

Ese día no se ha arreglado especialmente, y eso sí es un tanto extraño.

Sus tres hijas esperan, correctamente sentadas a la mesa, la llegada de su familia.

Bellatrix les ignora, Andrómeda dedica una sonrisa a los chicos, pequeña, casi imperceptible, demasiado dulce, muy poco Black, y Narcissa les dedica una mirada antes de mostrarse indiferente. Normal, la diferencia de edad es abismal. En la infancia. Sigue pensando que su hijo mayor y la joven Narcissa podrían hacer buena pareja.

En realidad, le haría un favor a Druella, sus nietos serían los jefes de la casa Black. Ya que ha sido incapaz de tener un varón, debería sentirse muy agradecida.

Sus hijos, como cabía esperar, están perfectos.

Régulus tiene el pelo engominado hacia atrás, lleva una túnica de un azul muy, muy oscuro, perfectamente colocada, y se comporta con más corrección de la que cabría esperar de un niño de cuatro años.

Sirius en cambio no lleva gomina, le cortó el pelo la semana pasada, así que era innecesaria, tampoco había que darle muchos humos a Druella. Su túnica era negra como la noche, y llevaba el escudo de los Black cuidadosamente bordado en plata. Después de todo, algún día, su hijo sería el patriarca de la familia. Se comportaba bien, y esperaba que siguiese así.

No es que su hijo fuese especialmente rebelde, claro, ninguno lo era, pero Sirius tendía, como ella, a las explosiones de temperamento. Y era mejor no dar a Druella motivos para sentirse superior. Los aprovechaba todos, la muy zorra.

Se sentaron a comer, y los elfos les sirvieron un pequeño aperitivo antes de la comida. Todo iba sobre ruedas, como todos los Martes.

Y sirvieron el primer plato.

-Madre-ella se giró molesta hacia Sirius, que la miraba con inseguridad-, no me gustan las berenjenas.

Walburga le miró con dureza. Habían tenido antes esa conversación, claro. Su hijo era de opiniones fijas, y no le gustaban las berenjenas. Ella se había limitado a suspirar, y a decirle a Kreacher que le preparase al pequeño amo Sirius lo que él quisiese. Tenía ese mismo acuerdo con Régulus y los espárragos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Druella había estado presente uno de los días que habían comido berenjena.

Oh, pedazo de arpía, bruja desabrida, vergüenza de su apellido, mala paridora, falsa, inútil, incompetente y asquerosa Druella. Le miraba con diversión sobre la copa, y ella pensó que seguramente, otra se arrepentiría de haber hecho algo parecido con Andrómeda y los huevos revueltos unos años atrás. Sí, ella acabó llorando mientras se los comía, entre continuos hipidos, y tratando de que no molestar a sus padres.

Sirius ni siquiera lloraría.

-Cómetela-le ordenó con seriedad.

-Pero, pero madre…

-Que te la comas, Sirius.

Él miraba el plato con asco, parecía contener las arcadas, y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomar.

_Ni de broma._

-Ni se te ocurra-Sirius le miró con los ojos brillantes y sorprendidos-. Come. Ahora. Sin un sonido.

Él cogió aire repetidas veces, algo jadeante, armándose de valor.

-Pero no me gustan. Las odio. Son asquerosas.

-Te las comerás.

-Pero, ¡no quiero!-parecía estar desesperado porque comprendiese eso, seguramente pensando que no lograba entender del todo la situación, y que una vez la entendiese, se las perdonaría.

-Me da igual que no te gusten las berenjenas, Sirius. Te las comes. Ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!-repitió con más fuerzas.

Sirius tembló ligeramente, y gritó.

-¡No!

El plató con las berenjenas explotó con fuerza, manchando el mantel, el suelo, las cortinas, a ella y a Régulus, además de a su hijo. El escudo de los Black estaba lleno de berenjena.

Druella le miró con superioridad cuando volvían a su casa. Una explosión de magia accidental, después de desobedecer una orden directa. Sirius les había avergonzado.

Éste se sentó en el sillón de la entrada nada más llegar, mientras Régulus subía a su habitación algo preocupado, sin perder de vista a su hermano hasta que cerró la puerta. Sabían que tendría un castigo.

Esperaban que le dejase sin cenar, que le tirase de la oreja, que se desgañitase a gritar, pero no. Estaba demasiado enfadada, demasiado furiosa para conformarse con eso. No, por supuesto que no, iba a ser algo más grande.

-Ven.

Él le siguió, y bajaron al sótano, donde Walburga cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué… Qué hacemos aquí, madre?

-Vas a recibir un castigo especial, Sirius-sacó su varita-. Nos has avergonzado.

-Lo siento-susurró llorando.

Le abofeteó con fuerza.

-¡No llores! ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar!-él hipó, apretando su pequeña mano contra la mejilla- Voy a castigarte, y si lloras, te castigaré más, ¿entendido?

Los gritos del primogénito de los Black, se oyeron en todo Grimmauld Place. Desgarradores, dolorosos, carne tierna de niño que se abría ante los implacables rayos violetas, tiñéndola de rojo, y negro, y violeta, y amarillo, y miles de colores en la piel amoratada, desgarrada, herida. Y ojos enormes, enormes, grises, como una tormenta en un mar de plata pura, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, reflejando de forma hermosa y aterradora, los rayos violetas que su madre descargaba sobre su espalda.

Con un último hechizo. La herida se cerró, sin dejar una sola cicatriz. Pero seguía doliendo. Dolía como si estuviese ardiendo en el infierno.

-Vete, y no vuelvas a deshonrarnos.

Esa noche, Walburga despotricaría horas y horas acerca de su cuñada.

Y un niño, envuelto en las sábanas negras de su cama, lloraría en silencio, decidiendo que ya no iba a querer a su madre nunca más.


End file.
